


New Sights

by HeartlessAngel



Series: Salty Love [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hot springs outside Iwatobi, Makoto gets the chance to bring his two best friends together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sights

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to "Salty Love", but you don't have to read it to get what this is about. Warnings/selling points: bottom!Makoto, bottom!Haru, double penetration, completely consensual, slightly jealous Rin etc.

 

* * *

Makoto paced, running his fingers across the blanks surfaces in the room. He was wearing a small towel, tied around his waist. Haru had taken him to a _ryoukan_ , a Japanese-styled inn, for the long weekend. They were a twenty minute bus ride from Iwatobi, up in the mountains where Makoto thought there would be a lot of tourists this time of year, but he had only seen a couple of other guests since getting here. The idea was to relax at the hot water springs, to enjoy the scenery and take a break from everyday life back home. Makoto had known about the trip for two weeks, and he had been looking forward to it until Haru stopped coming to him for sex almost a week ago.

At first Makoto thought that he had done or said something wrong, but Haru didn’t seem angry and when Makoto asked him about it, Haru said not to worry about it. Once they were here, Makoto had expected Haru to do _something_ ; a kiss at the very least, but he had told Makoto to take a shower, and that he would take one after.

Makoto sat down on the side of the bed with a sigh. It had been a month since that night with Haru and Rin. They had been at Haru’s place for two days, fucking until Makoto couldn’t tell where he began or ended and it had been nothing short of amazing. Rin hadn’t been around much after that. He had a tournament held for private schools to train to, and Makoto had thought that without Rin there, Haru wouldn’t try to do anything, but three nights later, Makoto had found himself in Haru’s bedroom, moaning into a pillow while Haru fucked him into the mattress. Makoto knew Haru’s shape, he yearned for it and he wanted it now, stretching him, filling him.

Makoto thought about touching himself to give himself release. He slid his fingertips down his own chest as he laid down on the bed. He spread his legs slightly as he stopped right by the hem of his towel. This wasn’t as exciting as having Haru or Rin do this to him. They knew him in ways he didn’t know himself. They could bring him blinding pleasure and turn him into a boneless mess.

Makoto’s eyes flew open when he heard the door to the room open and close. It wasn’t Haru. He was still in the shower. Rin looked at Makoto from where he stood by the door, holding a white bag over his shoulder. He dropped it to the floor and smiled at Makoto, staring greedily at the sight of Makoto lying there; a look of surprise on his face, his lips slightly parted, his legs spread, and Rin knew that under that towel, Makoto was naked.

“Starting early?” Rin asked and walked over to Makoto, his smile growing wider at Makoto blushing. The light in the room was dim and came from the lanterns outside, shining light through the paper-doors.

“Rin?” Makoto was surprised to see Rin there at all, he barely reacted when Rin pushed him further up the bed, spreading his legs wider to sit in between.

“Where’s Haru?”

“I-in the shower...Rin, what are you doing here? Ah,” Makoto pushed his head back against the bed with a gasp when Rin grabbed his cock underneath the towel. His hand was cold at first, but the friction of sliding his hand up and down warmed Rin’s hand soon enough.

“Jacking you off, obviously.” Rin chuckled lowly, “Can’t let you do this yourself, can I? Haven’t you missed me, Makoto?” Rin’s tone grew softer.

Makoto had to look up when he thought he heard a trace of sadness in Rin’s voice, but by the time he did, Rin had leaned in for a kiss. Makoto was quick to part his lips. He wanted Rin to push his tongue inside, and he didn’t have to wait long at all. Rin was every bit as eager as Makoto was.

“Rin…” Makoto gasped in between the small breaks for air. Makoto felt himself get hard in Rin’s hand. The fabric of the towel brushed against the tip of his cock and soaked up the leaking pre-cum. Rin sat back up, letting go of Makoto, smiling again when Makoto whimpered in protest.

“Shh, I’m just looking for this.” Rin pulled a small tube of lube from his pocket and spilled some in his hand. “I’m gonna finger you, Makoto. Do you want it?”

“Yes…” Makoto nodded quickly, raising himself onto his elbows.

“Tell me, Makoto. What is you want exactly?”

“You, Rin...please…”

Rin circulated his lubricated finger around Makoto’s hole, pushing against it lightly. “You’re very inviting, Makoto.” Rin said, his voice husky. He pushed a fingertip inside and pulled out quickly to tease Makoto. “Flushed and pink.”

“Rin - nggh.” Makoto moved his hips forward when Rin slipped one finger inside. He wiggled his finger, looking at Makoto for the reaction he was going for.

“You’re really soft, Makoto. Look, you can take two fingers easily, ah, even three. Haru’s been spoiling you.” Rin hooked his fingers with a grin when Makoto lifted his lower back off the bed. “How many times have you done it?”

“Aah, nn, every night, ah, Rin...more…”

“Every night, huh? So you’ve forgotten what I feel like?” Rin thrusted his fingers in and out rougher at the this new fact. He hooked his fingers again, rubbing against Makoto’s sensitive spot slightly fiercer than he intended to, but the sight of what he was doing to Makoto was too rewarding for him to stop. Makoto arched his lower back and wiggled his hips to add to the building pressure that would soon grant him release.

“Don’t come yet, Makoto. I have something for you first.”

“Rin, don’t pull out, please.” Makoto whimpered when Rin pulled his fingers out. He felt his insides contract with yearning for something to clench around instead of this emptiness and lingering ghost of Rin’s fingers.

“On your knees,” Rin commanded, pulling his pants and underwear down his hips. He sat down behind Makoto, facing the small hallway that led to the bathroom where Haru was. “I’ll remind you what I feel like when I ram my dick into you. You’ll taste my seed at the back of your throat when I come.”

Makoto shivered with anticipation. Rin sure had a way with words, and Makoto was certain that he’d keep his promise. Makoto sat on his knees, leaning forward, his hands near the edge of the bed. He spread his legs wide and angled his hips where he could feel Rin’s hot cock through the towel covering his ass. Rin lifted the towel up slightly, not once thinking of tossing it aside.

Rin had only pushed the head of his cock into Makoto’s ass when Haru stepped out of the shower, drying his hair off with a towel. He gave them a quick look before walking over to them, his eyes sparkling with lust at seeing the sheen of Makoto’s sweat and the bulge hidden by the small towel. Rin was fully dressed save for the part of his cock that he hadn’t buried into Makoto yet, and it was such a deliciously hot sight.

Haru kissed Makoto first. He had been waiting for five days to be like this with Makoto again. He had thought that he could at least kiss Makoto or hold his hand, but he knew that if he touched Makoto, he wouldn’t stop until he had come dry. The five day break had been for build-up, both for him and for Makoto to be ready for Rin when he finally came back.

“Haru,” Makoto mumbled breathlessly as Haru pulled back slightly.

Haru reached his hand out and grabbed Rin by the back of his head, just like he had seen Rin do to Makoto that night, and Haru kissed Rin too, running his other hand down Makoto’s back and squeezing an asscheek until he released Rin with his other hand to do the same with that. Haru spread Makoto’s ass cheeks wide just as Rin pushed  all the way in, moaning into Haru’s mouth. Makoto hid his face against the nape of Haru’s neck and gripped the sheets tightly when Rin started to thrust into him; long, languid thrusts that made Makoto squirm and move his hips to meet each and every thrust.

Haru broke the kiss with Rin first with a gasp. “Make room for me,” he said.

Rin pulled out of Makoto and moved back on the bed, hands in a tight grip around Makoto’s hips to guide him back with him and straight back onto his cock. Haru took the tube of lube lying on the side of the bed and spilled a generous amount on his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm the lube up before he spread it up and down Makoto’s hard cock underneath the towel.

Makoto didn’t know what was going on until Haru laid with his legs spread open underneath him, both Haru and Rin maneuvering him until his cock nudged Haru’s asshole.

“Wh...Haru?” Makoto got half a second to look dazzled, his pupils dilated, when Rin thrusted back in hard, rocking up against that sweet spot that momentarily turned Makoto’s body to jello. Haru quickly put a pillow under his lower back. He lifted his legs up and rested his ankles on Makoto’s broad shoulders. By the time Rin thrusted again, Makoto jerked his hips forward and pushed half his cock into Haru.

Makoto groaned at the sheer ecstasy of the consuming heat clenching around him that sucked  him in further. Makoto pulled his hips back with the intention to thrust into Haru the way Rin was thrusting into him, and in doing so he penetrated himself on Rin’s cock.

“Aah, ah, I’m...ngh, I’m feeling weird,” Makoto gasped.

Rin helped pulling Haru closer so that the slightest move of Makoto’s hips would open up a world of pleasure. Neither Rin or Haru needed to move, Makoto’s body was caught in a trance of moving back and forward between Haru's tight heat and Rin’s cock.

“You’re so good at this, Makoto,” Rin whispered in his ear, his voice dripping with desire. “Look at how much Haru is leaking already, and just the way you are fucking yourself on my dick. I barely need to move.” Rin ran his hands over Makoto’s chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples until he could feel them stand erect under his touch.

“More, Makoto,” Haru groaned. He used Makoto’s shoulders for leverage when he moved his hips into Makoto’s fervent thrusts. Rin moved his attention from Makoto’s nipples. He used one hand to guide Makoto onto his dick, and he watched in awe as he thrust into him hard enough to have Makoto’s ass jiggle when flesh hit flesh. Absentmindedly, he ran his other hand lower down Makoto’s abdomen until it wasn’t Makoto he was touching. Haru’s cock was leaking so much already that it was a wonder he hadn’t come yet. Rin pumped Haru in rhythm with him fucking Makoto, grunts sounding from the back of his throat; in sync with the moans and grunts coming from his two best friends that sounded like a beautiful symphony to his ears and made his balls strain as they slapped against Makoto’s ass.

Less than three seconds later, they all came; Haru all over Makoto, Makoto in Haru and Rin in Makoto.

Makoto was sated. He leaned back against Rin, feeling Rin slowly go soft inside him right after spurting that last of come in him. He was faintly aware of the seed trickling down his thighs when Rin pulled him out of Haru gently. Haru reached for Makoto’s hand and rubbed it against his soaked cock.

“Makoto.” Haru sat up slowly and pulled Makoto closer to him for a kiss.

They used the towel, hanging loosely from Makoto’s waist, to clean up. They tossed the stained covers to the floor and once they felt they could stand on their feet, Haru decided it was time to do what they had come for; go to the hot springs.

He pulled the paper-doors aside and stepped out on the porch, naked as the day he was born. There was a small hot spring right outside their room. It was more private than the big one at the front of the inn, but it was still shared between the three surrounding bedrooms.

After a quick wash-up, they stepped into the hot spring, sinking into the warm water with contented sighs. The hot spring could easily fit ten people, so there was plenty of room, but the three of them sat close together, even here.

Makoto sat in the middle. He leaned his head back against the side of the hot spring and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he felt Rin and Haru gently rub at his inner thighs while they too leaned back, enjoying the relaxingly warm water.

“Haru, Makoto told me that you’ve been going at it every night. You didn’t strike me as the type,” Rin said calmly.

“Yeah.”

“Any favorite position?” Rin asked with the intention of embarrassing Haru, but it wasn’t Haru that was embarrassed.

“Rin!”

“Makoto riding me,” Haru said easily.

“Haru!”

“Why?” Rin asked curiously.

“Because I get to see all of him. And he makes cute noises when I thrust into him from below.”

“He’s always making cute noises, Haru.”

Makoto hid behind his hands. “Why are we talking about this?”

“I’m just catching up,” Rin said with a sly smile. He nudged at Makoto’s balls softly and slid his middle finger down Makoto’s rim from the front. “What about you, Makoto? Any preferences?”

“Communication is important,” Haru said.

“I don’t know. We’ve done so...many things...I don’t know which to choose.” Makoto was blushing as he thought back on the things they’d done and how shamelessly good it had felt.

“How about that time Haru and I fingered you at the same time? You seemed to like that.”

Haru leaned in from the side and kissed and nibbled at Makoto’s neck. “You were making really cute noises back then too,” Haru breathed and licked Makoto’s earlobe just as Rin slipped his middle finger into Makoto’s hole and started to move it in and out slowly.

"S-someone might see," Makoto protested weakly. He was slightly concerned about being caught, but truth to be told, Makoto was far more eager to find out in what ways Haru and Rin would set his body ablaze now.

"How, Makoto?" Rin asked. "How will they see that I'm fingerfucking you?"

"Don't listen to him. There's no one here. Everyone's off for dinner." Haru said, leaving a trail of kisses down Makoto's jawline.

“I wanna try it,” Rin said, all traces of teasing gone from his voice. He shivered slightly with lust when Makoto leaned his head back further, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh at Rin’s finger rubbing against his sensitive prostate.

“Try what?” Haru asked with a barely noticeable tilt of his head.

“Have Makoto ride me. I want to know what that's like too.” Rin pursed his lips and looked to the side briefly, almost as if he was a somewhat embarrassed asking for it.

"Rin..." Makoto said his name softly.

Haru and Makoto knew immediately what was going on. Rin wore his emotions on his sleeve. Sometimes he was hard to read, but after years of knowing him, it got easier. Rin was feeling left out, time had gone by without him and he wanted to make up for it; he wanted to make his presence known.

Once back in the bedroom, they pulled out a futon on the floor. Rin laid on his back, eyes wide as Makoto straddled him. Rin had a bunch of pillows behind him to sit high up enough to see the sight that was Haru's favorite, and what he saw didn't disappoint. Makoto's skin was still wet from earlier; his bangs stuck to his forehead; his lips slightly parted; his breathing picked up when Haru spread Rin's legs wider to move in close to the both of them, and Rin hadn't even gotten to appreciate the sight that had him lick his lips in reflex; Makoto's swelling cock.

"Rin, your hands." Haru reached for Rin's hands from where he sat right behind Makoto. Once Haru had  hold of Rin's hands, he guided them up Makoto's inner thighs slowly and stopped by the sides of Makoto's crotch to rub their hands up and down and massage the sensitive muscles and caress the soft skin. Haru moved their hands away from Makoto’s crotch slowly, and both Haru and Rin smiled at the exasperated whimper that escaped Makoto. Haru led Rin's hands over Makoto's round hips, letting their fingertips teasingly sink into Makoto's asscheeks the further back they went.

"Fuck, Makoto, you're so beautiful." Rin groaned as he sat up, letting Haru lead his hands up the small of Makoto's back and down again while Rin kissed and sucked at Makoto's throat.

Haru reached for the bottle of lube he had brought with him and poured it down Makoto's rim as well as his and Rin's hands. Haru breathed heavily and placed sloppy kisses down Makoto's neck and shoulders while he pushed in two fingers into Makoto quickly to not shove his dick in while he still could.

"Rin," Haru gasped as he moved his fingers in and out.

"What?" Rin was mesmerized by the sight of Haru steadily fucking Makoto with his fingers and the way Makoto's cock grew bigger.

"Come," Makoto beckoned. His eyes were glazed; the beautiful green became irresistible and Rin obeyed.

Rin pushed two fingers inside, the lube making his slip past Haru's with ease. Their rhythm was erratic. In, out, in, out, at the same time, in turns. Makoto was close. He was ready to climax when both Haru and Rin stopped. They didn't give Makoto time to question anything, or rather, Haru didn't. With a firm grip of Makoto's hips, Haru sat Makoto on top of Rin's cock, and they all heard the viscous sound as Makoto swallowed all of Rin and how it blended with Rin's and Makoto's moan.

"Don't move yet, Makoto," Haru whispered into Makoto's ear. "What do we do first?"

"Rin..." Makoto moaned his name, roaming his hands up and down Rin's abs. "It, it feels hot, and it's throbbing, ngh, ah, Rin. It's so deep in me."

"Yeah? How deep in, Makoto? Will you remember this? Nngh. Will you think back on this moment, of Haru holding you down over my cock, and long for me?"

Makoto nodded. He looked at Rin; green met red.

"Fuck me, Rin."

It was clear that Haru had been practising dirty talk with Makoto. Normally, it would've been something Rin commented on, but Haru had let go of his grip on Makoto's hips and Rin would be damned if he didn't comply with Makoto's wish. He thrusted upward and somewhere in the back of his mind he made a mental note of how they had to record each other fucking to get these orgasmic wet sounds on tape.

Makoto arched his back just as Haru pushed his thumb against the small curve of Makoto's lower back and he came hard all over Rin's chest. Haru pulled him back, a hand over Makoto's mouth to muffle an almost scream.

"We're not done yet, Makoto. I think both Haru and I will finish off fucking you." Rin grabbed the towel Haru reached him and wiped himself off and tossed it aside. Rin cupped Makoto's ass, still rock hard and buried to the hilt. He groaned softly and slowly spread Makoto's asscheeks.

"How about it?" Rin said and thrusted slowly for Haru to see. "Let's all three be together."

Makoto turned slightly to face Haru, and he smiled that gentle smile of his and looked at Haru with need.

"Haru, come."

"A-are you sure?" Haru's mouth went dry, but even so he managed to get the lube. His cock jolted in his hand when he lubricated it thoroughly and pressed it against Makoto's stretched hole where Rin was already.

Rin sat up, placing kisses on Makoto's neck. Haru soon joined him, nibbling and biting to divert Makoto's attention from the pain they thought would come once Haru pushed all the way in.

Haru pushed in slowly, feeling Makoto do his best to relax enough for Haru to sheath his cock in Makoto.

Their hands roamed over Makoto’s body as they chanted his name under heavy breaths and soft moans. Haru’s and Rin’s cocks rubbed together, slippery with lube and throbbing with desire. Makoto felt both of them. The searing warmth made him feel feverish, the throbs turned into his heartbeat and all he could get out were short, needy whimpers and moans that sounded at the back of his throat. They asked him if he was okay and he could only nod in response.

“Can you feel us, Makoto?” Rin gasped against one side of Makoto’s neck, fighting the urge to start moving his hips.

“We’re both in you,” Haru breathed against the shell of Makoto’s ear when Makoto threw his head back against Haru’s shoulder.

“You’ve brought us together, like you always do. Makoto.”

Sweat dripped from all of them. Haru and Rin were quick to lick of the small drops that ran down Makoto’s neckline while they waited for Makoto to adjust to the both of them being in him. The smallest of movements sent jolts down their spines, threatening their self-restraint. As soon as Makoto started to loosen, Haru wiggled his hips, gently rubbing his cock against Rin and Makoto’s tight heat.

The guests from dinner were going back to their rooms and their chatter could be heard through the thin walls. Haru put a hand over Makoto’s mouth again, muffling his own grunts and moans into Makoto’s shoulder while Rin huffed warm breaths against Makoto’s neck, gently wiggling his hips too. Makoto pressed his lips against Haru’s fingers until Haru pushed two fingers inside Makoto’s mouth, having Makoto suck them off.

“Nggh, Makoto, you were made for this…” Rin grunted. “You’re clenching, aah, ah, Makoto…you feel that, Haru?”

“Yeah...aah, you really wanted this, didn’t you, Makoto?”

Rin and Haru moved in and out gently with a squelchy sound where they all three joined. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of Makoto’s cock in beads and trickled down his balls.

Makoto nodded through an endless string of moaning while being fucked steadily by his two best friends, their cocks stretching and filling him, their pre-cum wetting his lubricated walls and bringing him closer to a climax that was building fast in the pit of his stomach.

Makoto came first. He came hard; his orgasm washed over every single nerve in his body and blinded him with a white light. And still, he could feel them move inside him, rhythmically, deeply, claiming every bit of him, and he loved it; he loved them.

Makoto came again when he felt Haru and Rin come inside him, holding him in place, their hot and wet cocks all the way inside. Makoto was pulled in for a kiss; it was Haru at first. His kiss was quick but deep, and as he pulled away, Rin leaned in and kissed Makoto too. They took turns, wetting Makoto’s lips with their tongues and moaning into his mouth as they rode out their orgasms. It was the last Makoto remembered doing before he drifted off.

When he woke up, it was midday. The sunlight came in through the paper-doors that either Rin or Haru had pulled aside. There was a tray with breakfast by the side of the futon, and beside him were Rin and Haru.

"Good morning, Makoto."

Makoto smiled.

Yeah, he loved this and his two best friends that had dragged him into it.


End file.
